1. Field
The present disclosure relates to vessel compression devices and methods, for example to automatic tourniquet devices and methods for applying intermittent and localized vessel compression.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vascular access is of particular importance for patients on hemodialysis. Arteriovenous (“AV”) fistulas are generally considered an acceptable mode of vascular access for chronic hemodialysis. Primary and long-term success can depend, in part, on the state of the arteries and veins at the time of fistula creation.
One factor believed to be determinative of AV fistula success or failure is the diameter of the vein at the site of fistula creation. Clinical studies have suggested that daily, prolonged intermittent compression of a vein with a tourniquet can increase the diameter of the vein in a region upstream to the compression site, and thus increase the likelihood of successful fistula maturation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compression device that applies intermittent compression to a localized area for purposes of improving the maturation rates of fistulas and reducing the incidence of fistula failure, while minimizing cost and patient discomfort.